Icarius
'ICARIUS INTERNATIONAL' Greetings, and welcome to the information page for Icarius International, the first and only company specializing in unique products and advanced machinery for any walk of life. If you're looking to learn anything about us, then you're in the right place. If you're looking to join, then see "A Life of Science". If you're looking to invest in Icarius International, then please see our "Investing in Science" page. A Brief History ICARIUS has existed in one form or another since the Third Generation, and although we have taken many different shapes and forms, one idea has been at the heart of our civilization for decades: Commerce. Our Roots We began as a humble mining village, which sat on the edge of a small lake fifteen meters from the Heart of the World. The village contained an inn, store house, a small pond, and a granary. It was fenced in on three sides, with the lake-facing side open. Soon after the town was completed, it was burnt to the ground by what would become the Iron Legion. Fearing all was lost, we fled deep into the wilderness to avoid further conflict. Rebirth After the Great Exodus, we settled once again on the shores of a lake, this time nearly five-hundred meters from the Heart of the World. We quickly set up a small camp, and began collecting resources. Knowing we had no chance for survival alone, we turned to several allies for protection. We became an Imperial Commonwealth under the great Imperium , and soon after allied with JowPublic. Having collected the necessary resources, we began construction on the Lesser Wall, a small palisade designed to keep monsters out and Icarians safe. After completion of the wall, we began construction on several shops and buildings. Among these were Icarian Sweetrolls, Icarian Booksellers, and the Church of the Holy Beard. We also began developing an idea that would stay with us forever: Nexus One. What appeared to be a small shack was the center of our operation. From sea level to bedrock, this original Nexus was the backbone of all Icarian management for the remainder of the Third Generation. Testing and Expansion At the dawn of the Fourth Era, we quickly formulated a concept document detailin g our ideal Nexus, a tower from skybox to bedrock in the middle of an ocean. Although some of our ideas, such as piston-activated lava showers, were scrapped during production, this Nexus Mk. II proved to be a valuable asset to Icarian growth and industry. It consisted of a 16x16x125 tower, half below sea level, half above. Construction began on a Monday and finished on a Friday of the same week, and from there the innovation began. This Nexus Mk. II had a store room located one floor below sea level, a library, a series of farms, a lobby, two lofts, a and a penthouse suite. We developed a new kind of vertical transport, a "transport tube" that moved at 1.5x the speed of ladders. For downward transport, we used glass-sealed drop shafts with water brakes. The transportation system was designed in such a way that you could reach any level of the base from any other level in less than a minute. This was the beginning of the Golden Age, something that would extend far into the future. Here, we gained a valuable ally in Technocratia, as well as the man who would one day succeed myself as President. The Start of Something New As the Great Cataclysm drew to a close, and the Fifth Era began, we stepped out onto a brave new world, and immediately set to work. As a virtual copy of the Nexus Mk. II was erected, we realized we had to do something to differentiate ourselves from our past. We constructed two flanking towers at two corners of the Nexus, and built a huge atrium above the lobby. We installed what would be our crowning glory, the Enchant-O-Tron machine in the lower levels of the Nexus. Below that, we finally had a residential wing, where our citizens could live and relax. This was the first time we, as a community, celebrated the Christmas season. In the Atrium, we had a huge Christmas Tree, and a wreath was hung on the front of our Nexus. The tree in Residential was decorated with colored wool, and gifts were given over the holiday. We have considered making this a yearly occasion, but there's no way of telling what the future may bring. On Our Own And here, dear reader, is where it truly begins. With the waning decline of the Technocratic Order in the Fifth Age, we were fending for ourselves in the lands across the sea. Prior to our relocation, we had drafted plans for a Meganexus, an over-ambitious project set to cover an entire continent. These plans culminated in the Nexus Mk. III, a testament to our drive and ambition. It was designed similarly to our previous constructs, but it was designed to hold an entire city within its walls. At the time of writing, the Meganexus is still under development, but the future does indeed look bright. Category:Factions: Fifth Generation